Ezekiel Sims (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman | Education = College educated (MBA) | Origin = Gained powers via the mystical "Spider totem". | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Peru | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; John Romita, Jr. | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 #30 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man #508 | HistoryText = Ezekiel apparently underwent some form of ritual which granted him the powers of a Spider-Totem. Upon being granted these powers, similar to Spider-Man's powers, he set about amassing a fortune. He soon learnt that, being totemic in nature, he would be beset by those of orders higher up the totemic hierarchy. One of these beings, Morlun, would become something of a nemesis to him, and Ezekiel began to take steps to gather all the information he could on Morlun to protect the future generations of Spider-Totems, paying for bunkers to be constructed which would block out anyone who could find those with ties to the totem-order. Ezekiel also became a member of the Spider Society, helping found WebCorps to serve as a front. When Peter Parker and Cindy Moon were bitten by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in a demonstration of the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, Ezekiel contacted Cindy and trained her in the use of her powers until he realized that Morlun was tracking her. He then locked her away in one of his special rooms at the bottom of his tower to protect her from the Devourer of Totems. He also monitored Peter's progress as the superpowered vigilante Spider-Man. When it became apparent Morlun would target Peter, Ezekiel confronted him, claiming to have hired several detectives to discover certain parts of his real identity and pieced them together. After they spoke a few times, Ezekiel tried to convince Peter Parker to hide in the specially constructed room, as Morlun was soon to arrive in New York, trying to find the one with the most powerful spider-totem powers. His pleas were in vain, as Parker decided to confront Morlun himself to prevent anyone from dying as a by-product of him not being eaten. vs. Morlun]] After being severely beaten by Morlun, Spider-Man returned and begged use of the room, which Ezekiel revealed would be useless now since Morlun had his scent. He apologized and cursed himself for having to leave the hero to his fate. The next morning, Spider-Man had been severely beaten once more, but was surprised to find Ezekiel save his life. In the fight that followed, Ezekiel fell into the water of the pier and didn't resurface. After defeating Morlun at a power-station, Spider-Man returned to Ezekiel's offices only to discover they were empty. After a little investigation, Spidey noticed footprints on the outside of the windows and a rubber spider - telling the hero that he was still alive. When Shatra achieved her goal of pushing Spider-Man to act on instinct, bringing their conflict to the simple level of “natural order” in which the Spider-Wasp is the hunter and the Spider the meal, Spider-Man managed to avoid descending into mindless fury and managed to escape to brief safety. He was helped by Ezekiel, who took Spider-Man to a sacred temple in Ghana and helped Peter to set a trap for Shathra. Spider-Man consciously allowed his arachnid side to take the forefront enough to capture Shatra, and to feed her to whatever spider dwelt in the depths of the temple. Ezekiel also warned Peter that Morlun and Shathra are not the only ones hunting him, and another more powerful foe was coming for him. Later, Ezekiel warned Peter of the coming of the Gatekeeper, who controlled mystical forces. Ezekiel said that the Gatekeeper saw him as unworthy to possess his powers, since he recieved them by accident,and intended to kill him. Ezekiel told Peter to return to Ghana with him, but Peter refused until swarms of spiders attacked New York. Spider-Man tried to save as many as he can when Ezekiel said that the Gatekeeper has arrived to kill him and he urged him to go with him. The spiders gathered to form the body of the Gatekeeper, who told Peter that bugs are important to the world and the spiders are the hunters of the bug-world. Spider-Man attempted to fight the Gatekeeper but he was outmatched. The Gatekeeper tells him that he was chosen by mystical forces to receive his powers out of all the students in the demostration, as he has become a natural hunter because of all the anger he carried in his life when he was bullied, never being able to fight back and reserving the anger to himself, making him never give in to the odds and a hunter because he was the prey. Peter realized that contradicts what Ezekiel had told him, and the Gatekeeper reveals that Ezekiel was unworthy of his powers because he "stole" them. Spider-Man awakened battered and bloodied, and Ezekiel explained that because the Gatekeeper will only allow one of them to live, he has to kill Peter. Peter realized that the supernatural menaces he had recently fought were after Ezekiel. They fought, but Ezekiel defeated him by drugging him with a syringe. Ezekiel chained him to a column in a temple and stabbed him with a knife to have his blood flow into the spider runes on the floor. A giant spider-monster appeared to kill Peter as Ezekiel walked away. In panic, Peter used his Spider-Sense to bond with Ezekiel's mind and showed him his heroics. Ezekiel realized that he had wasted his life seeking wealth, and Peter is the one worthy of his powers, sacrificing himself to save Peter. | Powers = Ezekiel possessed various superhuman attributes, almost all of them identical to those possessed by Spider-Man. Superhuman Strength: Ezekiel possessed superhuman strength that was just slightly inferior to that of Spider-Man. At his peak, he could lift about 9 tons. Superhuman Speed: Ezekiel could run and move at speeds beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ezekiel's musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. In spite of his age, he could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Ezekiel's body was tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. For example, Ezekiel could withstand falls or leaps from heights of several stories without sustaining injury. He was also more resistant to great impact forces than a normal human. He could withstand impacts, such as being struck by a superhumanly strong person like Spider-Man, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. Superhuman Agility: Ezekiel's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ezekiel's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Wall-Crawling: Like Spider-Man, Ezekiel has the ability to stick to any surface and walk or crawl along them. He could will himself to cling much tighter than normal to surfaces to the point where it's extremely difficult, even for extremely powerful individuals, to pull him away. Spider-Sense: Just like Spider-Man, Ezekiel possessed an early warning system that bordered on precognition. It allowed him to detect danger or threats to him within his surrounding area. This, coupled with his reflexes and agility, enabled him to avoid most attacks even to the point of dodging bullets, provided he was far enough away. Spider-Sense Immunity: Because his powers are virtually identical to Spider-Man's, Ezekiel can't be detected by Spider-Man's spider-sense nor can Ezekiel's detect Spider-Man. | Abilities = Occult Knowledge: Ezekiel had a good understanding of the various mystical rites and ceremonies relating to Kwaku Anansi, the founder of the Spider Clan. Skilled Businessman: Ezekiel was a skilled businessman, having amassed a great deal of wealth through leadership and initiative. Skilled Combatant: Although he had no formal training, Ezekiel was a formidable hand to hand combatant, using a freestyle fighting technique similar to that of Spider-Man that allowed him to make full use of his speed and agility. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Ezekiel is 57 years old. | Links = *http://www.spiderfan.org/characters/apps/ezekiel.html }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Suicide Category:Organic Webbing Category:Businesspeople Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Plagiarism